Luxe Aeterna
by KinkyWings
Summary: Luxe aeterna. Eternal luxury. That was the kind of life Musa thought she was owed after years of service to the Magical Dimension. But the upper crust of Melodian society is a harder war zone to navigate than any other she had been in before. Scandals run rampant through social circles, and if she is not careful, Musa might just find herself in the center of the next one.
1. Chapter 1

Luxe Aeterna

The thirty-person orchestra strummed a waltz, music filling the royal palace of Melody with jubilation.

The party was in full swing, crowds of endless faces melting together as the ballroom bustled and danced about. The air smelled of the spices of cologne and rose perfumes. Trays filled flutes of libations and hors d'oeuvres made their rounds while nobles and royals mingled, drunk off of the energy buzzing from every corner. It was too large to be considered intimate, but some people preferred the large open spaces to discuss bawdier topics or pick up new lovers.

One woman in particular was on the hunt for a lover.

Musa had donned her best dress that night: a couture gown made of red silk that fell around her in layers, standing out against her pale skin. The corset was tight enough to accentuate her naturally tiny waist as well as push up her cleavage in a tempting manner. Rubies glistened along the expanse of her milky throat, sparkling in her ears and around her wrists as well as holding her elaborate updo together on the tops of decorative hair sticks. She was the epitome of glamour and luxury. Every man in the room stared as she past, unable to tear their eyes away. Every man except the one she searched for.

All her friends had come as couples, holding hands and kissing, but it served as no surprise. Aisha and Nabu had been recently married, as well as Stella and Brandon and Flora and Helia; she had not been able to attend their weddings, but the pictures were splendid. They all looked so happy, and she was secretly jealous of their perfect lives. Bloom and Sky were engaged, and Tecna and Timmy were still in a committed relationship. Everyone was together...everyone except she and Riven.

Years of trials and tribulations of war had left a huge rift between them. Riven had his own demons to battle, as well as the guilt of carrying responsibility for those he left behind. She had to deal with the fallout of a ruined kingdom, rebuilding it piece by piece and dedicating her life to protecting her planet as Guardian Fairy in a way that she had never been able to before when she fought with the Winx. They had both done some growing up, some soul searching and maturing. Now that Melody was stable and Riven had been given his space, it seemed a good a time as ever to try again.

Though technically separated, she had invited him just to be polite in hopes that they would finally rekindle their romance. However, he had yet to show up, leaving her alone in a crowded room wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever owned.

Dejected, she meandered out to the balcony, her favorite place in the entire castle outside the music hall. The view from the third story overlooked the lakes of Melody, the moonlight shimmering down and reflecting off of the still, blue water, illuminating the gardens. It was the most romantic setting, yet no one was there to share it with her.

She sighed and moved towards the railing, leaning over to reach out and touch the roses that crawled up the stone walls. They were a soft pink, the color of her cheeks, and for some reason, they made her sad. Maybe it was because they reminded her of the romance she craved yet was constantly denied.

"Beautiful…" someone murmured from behind her.

It was a familiar voice, one that caught her off guard. So when she spun around, it was no surprise to see Nabu standing there, walking forward with two glasses of champagne in hand. His swagger exuded confidence, his smile entrancing. He looked handsome tonight: his hair cut short and coiffed so that part of it fell perfectly onto his forehead in a curl. He had grown very attractive with age, and for some strange reason, it made her heart stutter in her chest.

"Did Aisha tell you to come check on me?" she asked

"She mentioned something of the sort," Nabu replied lightly, passing over one of the glasses which she gratefully accepted. "Though, you look rather disappointed to see me. Expecting someone else?"

"I thought so, but I guess not."

She leaned on the railing, taking a long sip of her drink. The fizz rolled in her empty stomach, which only added to the subdued layer of misery.

"Someone like Riven?"

Was she that obvious? Could everyone in the ballroom tell that she was pining after a man who was always going to disappoint her?

"Is it stupid that I keep hoping things between us will work out?" Musa asked, knowing that she was not nearly close enough with Nabu to be asking such a loaded question. But, the two men were best friends, so Nabu was the only one who really knew what Riven's mind was like when they were not together.

"I don't think it's stupid. I think you're brave to still want to take him on despite everything."

"What happened to him isn't his fault."

"He abandoned the group. He deserted us in our time of need," Nabu said bluntly, the hurt still present even though he was not around personally to watch Riven walk away from the brothers in arms he said he'd always protect. "He left you behind, and the fact that you're willing to forgive him makes you a saint."

"You forgave him though, for not being there when you needed him."

"It is something I am still working through, but yes, I am trying," Nabu admitted reluctantly. It was hard for him to talk about his time asleep in Tir Nan Og. It was even harder for him to convey how much it hurt to find out that his best friend was not there to welcome him back when he woke, that he had just given up. "It is not the same thing - being in a romantic and platonic relationship. Friendships are easier to rebuild. But to give your heart and soul to someone so fickle, someone who has willingly hurt you time and time again? I don't think I could do it."

"Aisha was not the perfect partner. She was ready to move on. There was Roy, and Nex," she pointed out, feeling slightly guilty when Nabu flinched at the reminder. "I don't want to give up on Riven. I think there's still good in him. It might be buried deep down under years of mistrust and anger, but it's there."

"And how many times has that mistrust and anger led Riven down the wrong path? If you recall, there was once a time Riven hurt you because he thought that by your talking to me, you were being unfaithful."

She remembered the event with clarity. Riven, in all his clout and wounded pride, venturing out to the Golden Kingdom to reclaim what he thought was his. It was ridiculous then, and looking back, it was even more ridiculous now. Jealousy had always run his heart and head.

"It sounds like you are trying to talk me out of reconciling with him."

"What I am trying to do is put all the cards on the table. It is best to know everything before making a decision. This is your future Musa. You need to make sure you're doing what is best for you."

She stood up straighter, looking Nabu right in the eye.

"And what is it that you think is best for me, exactly?"

"What I think is that right now Riven is gone, and you need someone who can cherish you. Someone who can respect your power and position. Someone to hold you and support you as you deserve. Someone to do this…"

Before she could process what was happening, Musa was swept up into a passionate kiss.

Despite her initial shock, Nabu pressed on, his lips soft and warm and insistent against hers. As much as she didn't find it right, Musa found herself melting into the embrace. She started to kiss him back, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him in closer, their mouths moving powerfully against each other. She let his tongue past her lips without hesitation, the muscle swirling inside her mouth, playing with her own, and she moaned into the kiss, the vibrations causing her whole body to tingle.

Nabu swallowed her noises with fervor, backing Musa against the wall so that they were bathed in shadows. She raked her fingers though his hair, messing up his perfect coif as he moved to kiss her jaw. He left a trail of kisses, venturing further and further down her neck until he found that one sensitive spot near her collar bone. He grazed his teeth across the creamy expanse, nipping there lightly; it sent shivers down her spine, and she nearly stopped breathing as he sucked on the soft skin that resided there.

She elicited a moan as pleasure ran through her body before settling in her core. It felt like a hot iron had stabbed her between the legs, a wetness precipitating down her thighs and onto her panties. With all that pleasure, also came a deep shame, one that made her feel dirtier than she had ever felt in her entire life. She was letting myself accept pleasure from her best friend's _husband_ for Dragon's sake! If that wasn't the most evil, whore-ish act one could commit, she didn't know what was! But, she couldn't stop. Emotions were in control now, and she let the pain over losing Riven get washed away with every bump and grind of their bodies.

Musa arched her back as Nabu's hands roamed over her through the fabric of her dress. He rested them on her hips, guiding her backwards and hoisting her up so she was seated on the railing. Her legs shot out to wrap around his waist, holding him close in the cradle of her hips. If she had even been in half of her mind, she would've looked to make sure no one was watching, but right now the thrill of being caught was one of the main motivators spurring her on.

Reaching up, her hands found purchase in that gorgeous brown hair and she pulled Nabu down for another kiss. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her up and forward so that she shifted her weight to lean on his hips. The bulge in his pants protruded against her core, creating a delicious friction that made her gasp each time she ground down on him. She could hardly breathe, her head spinning as their mouths molded together. The hardening bulge kept growing, creating wild fantasies about how large the erection was when he was finally free from the confines of his pants. She wanted more, the fire in her soul growing with each delightful moan.

Fingers traced the back of her bodice, tugging impatiently at the strings. They loosened fairly quickly despite how tightly it was synched earlier, the fabric near her breasts falling from place, exposing ample cleavage. Nabu buried his face inside her bosom, his hot breath tickling between her breasts as he lavished the skin with attention.

Nabu started pulling at her corset, the little exposure of skin not enough. He wanted more, and she could hear buttons popping as she held him closer and closer, kissing his hair and taking in his scent: a rich musk interspersed with the first hints of sweat and sex. This was so wrong, wronger than wrong, but it felt so right. The ecstasy she gleaned from his body with only a few touches was so profound that she could only imagine how it felt to have him naked on top of her. Was it so bad that she wanted to feel wanted? That she wanted to share an intimate bond with someone and get the same desire in return?

Her corset was so close to coming off, the chilly night wind causing goosebumps to erupt across her bare back. She was going to let him remove it. She was going to expose herself in the most primal way possible and let him have his way with her, until another couple came running out onto the balcony, laughing and singing loudly. They didn't see them, their backs turned in the opposite direction, their drunken animation filling the space.

"I apologize..." Nabu said breathlessly as he pulled away, looking as if coming out from under a spell. However, there was no trace of magic. There was only the two of them disheveled in the moonlight. "I should not have done that. I do not know what came over me. Forgive me."

Not knowing what to say, or how to feel, Musa fled the balcony.

* * *

Back in her room, Musa studied her reflection in the vanity.

Lipstick smeared across the corners of her lips, cheeks flushed considerably more than a decent blush, flyaways sticking out of her sagging updo. She looked like the epitome of debauchery.

 _What have you done, stupid girl?_

She had just allowed herself to do the unimaginable. She had betrayed a good friend, a loyal friend who had done nothing but show her love and compassion throughout many long, hard years. Now she had to go and socialize with Aisha and act as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't ran her hands through Nabu's hair and down his deliciously toned body as she ravished him.

It was for the bet that she had not turned to see if Nabu had followed. She had dashed through the crowd so quickly that no one could see the evidence of her deeds. She did not stop to rest until she made her way inside her chambers and slammed the doors safely shut, her maid quite distressed at the spectacle. The woman asked no questions as she fixed the laces to Musa's corset and re-applied a fresh layer of makeup. By the time she was done, Musa looked as good as new, but felt used and dirty.

Sheer luck granted that none of the lords nor ladies had stopped her on her way to her chambers. Had she been caught looking as she did, the vultures would swoop down and eviscerate her good name until she was reduced to nothing but a common street whore. She had come to learn that the social circles of Melody were unforgivingly conservative. One toe out of line, and that was it. Shame that would last lifetimes. There were families she knew of who still bore the weight of their grandparent's sins.

Yet, if there was a sin for finding pleasure in the tender caress of a good man, then was it really a sin at all?

The thought alone was enough to get her heated, and so she banished any and all thoughts of the like.

Composing as much dignity as she could, Musa made her way back to the party.

Thinking it best to avoid the ballroom, and thereby any lingering temptations, altogether, she diverted her path to the drawing room. The occupants of this room were mostly male, and mostly old. Glasses of amber liquids were passed and poured while cards were dealt and cigars were smoked. The ash and dust of sweet nicotine floated above the room like a haze, creating a dizzying affect.

And through the fog, standing against the mantle of the giant fireplace, was the one man she thought she would never see again.

Riven.


	2. Chapter 2

Luxe Aeterna 

Riven.

He had not spotted her yet, and for fleeting moment, Musa had the urge to run out the door. But even if she wanted to, her feet would not allow her to move. She was glued in place, transfixed by the man who would always hold sway over her wayward heart.

Tall and broad, he had come wearing a tux and nicely combed hair. Magenta locks were shorter than she remembered, slicked back and kept close to his head. Old scars near the edge of his jaw from where Icy had sliced him with her frostbite blast lingered, but other than that, he looked as good as ever. In fact, he looked better than good. He looked divine.

Old feelings stirred in the pit of her stomach, causing her heart to crawl up into her throat. The room became too hot to bear; everything started to spin on an axis. Everything was catching up to her at once: the ball, the music, the terrace, Nabu, the kisses, and now Riven. Riven, here in the flesh. Riven, looking every bit the dashing hero he was from her memory.

Riven, walking her way.

 _Walking her way._

Since when had he spotted her? Musa's panic increased ten fold.

Then their eyes locked, and the rest of the world faded away. The noise died down to a dull ring, only the sound of blood rushing through her head to be heard. It was surreal, the way nothing else mattered except Riven. He looked surprised to see her, those closed-off violet irises conveying the slightest hint of emotion as he held her gaze.

A gaze that was cut off by a short, portly bald man.

"Lady Musa!" he boomed, drawing attention from the rest of the men. Now all eyes were on her, her skin prickling with the pressure of being put on the spot. "What brings you into these darkened corners?"

It was evident that the man was joking, fat mustache twitching at his own joke. Musa forced herself to smile to be polite, raising her gaze not so discretely to Riven who hung a few paces back, watching the exchange with mild annoyance and curiosity. The intruder to their potential reunion was a senator from what Musa could remember, one of the newer ones who was appointed in the wake of his deceased predecessor. His situation wasn't exactly an uncommon one, not when half the realm's government was eradicated over the course of all the magical wars. However, since he was not used to serving in political circles and unseasoned from the etiquette, it made him much more brazen, and infinitely less tolerable.

"Just making sure everyone is having a pleasant time, Senator."

Musa wished that would be enough for the man to let her go, but unfortunately, he seemed to take her answer as an invitation to continue conversation. He turned to his side so he could pull Riven into the conversation, needing an audience for reasons unknown. Musa felt her pulse gallop, wondering if there was anything obscene about the tension between them and if this man noticed. Blessedly, the senator seemed far too absorbed in himself to pick up on the subliminal cues.

"Is our Lady Musa not the most lovely creature you have ever seen?" the senator asked Riven, elbowing him in the ribs like they were the best of friends.

"Yes, very lovely," he agreed, though it was clipped, as if he felt like he had to say something.

"Lovely and powerful. Careful with this one, she will soar to her own heights with or without you!"

"Don't I know it."

Riven's gaze was dark and turbulent, like he was staring straight into her soul and lighting it on fire.

"Thank you," she replied obligatorily, playing with the layers of her skirt while she tried her best to control the blush spreading across her cheeks.

Finally, the senator was called away by fellow colleagues, and they were left alone. Musa was not sure if that was better or worse.

"This is not how I imagined seeing you again."

"No," Musa agreed, her voice small as she tried to rein in her reeling thoughts and feelings. "I had imagined something much less crowded."

"You do look very lovely," Riven said again, his words much more honest now that it was just the two of them.

"And you look...different," Musa replied, finding no other fitting description. She was still trying to reconcile the wayward Specialist she used to know with the confident gentleman in front of her.

He arched an eyebrow, amused. "Different? Should I be offended?"

"No, in a good way," Musa insisted, hands subconsciously coming up to stroke down the lapels of his jacket. "You seem much more at ease, comfortable with yourself. I like it."

"I am," he said, scooping her hands into his own, placing a kiss to the knuckles before peering back up at her. "I have missed you. So much."

Musa's throat closed up, tears threatening to sting at her eyes. How long had she been waiting to hear those words? Too long, it seemed. And now, when presented with them, she had no idea what to do with them.

"Our friends are here," Musa struggled to keep herself composed, blinking rapidly. "I know they would love to see you."

"Alright," Riven nodded resolutely, formality seeping back into his bones as he took a step back, looking out the door to the ballroom. "I'll say hello, but you should know, I only came here for you."

Again, Musa was at a loss for words. Riven was never good at words before, but now he was a master of them. He knew just what to say to take her breath away. Perhaps that came from maturity, or perhaps Musa had been starved of that low, rumbling timbre for so long that every syllable was like an aphrodisiac straight to the heart.

"We should probably head inside. People are staring," Riven prompted, a hand on the small of Musa's back placing gentle pressure to move her forward.

True, as Musa looked around, she noticed that they were gaining stares and glares in equal measures from the men in the room. They came to this secluded, smoky corridor to escape the romance and frivolity of the ball. They had no want to see a lover's reunion in their safe space.

"Yes, we should."

Riven kept his hand on the small of Musa's back as they walked across the hall to the ballroom, his other hand holding Musa's gloved one. She'd had dreams such as this, dreams where they entered crowded spaces and turned every head, inciting jealousy and rumor with their every step. Now, the whispers made her paranoid, made her heart stutter with insecurities, as if everyone could see that Musa did not deserve the man at her hip. For he was strong and sure and devoted to his lady, but just earlier in the evening she was absconding with someone else.

Their friends were easy to spot, a familiar set of colors and voices that Musa could pick out with her eyes closed. Flora and Helia had already left, the nature fairy far too pregnant to enjoy being out for long. Tecna and Timmy were also nowhere to be seen, but, as much as Musa was loathe to say it, they would not be too sorely missed, the couple never having been the life of any party. Stella and Brandon stood across from Bloom and Sky, engaged in conversation that Musa knew either revolved around marriage or children.

And then, of course, there was Aisha and Nabu.

At the sight of him, arms wrapped around Aisha's middle as his head rest on her shoulder while she smiled and nodded along with the conversation, nearly gave Musa a heart attack. She had been hoping they would leave.

"Are you alright?" Riven asked, sensing her hesitation.

"Hmmm…?" Musa hummed as she snapped back into focus. "Oh, yes. I'm fine…"

It wasn't a very convincing lie, and Riven could tell. However, he chose not to push, something for which Musa was grateful.

They were upon their friends in the next second, all smiles and cheer. Everyone was surprised to see Riven, various degrees of shock and pleasure appearing on their friends' faces.

"Riven, what a pleasant surprise," Sky said with a smile, the first to welcome his fellow brother in a hug. Equally surprising was that Riven willingly reciprocated the gesture with no complaints.

"Where've you been man?" Brandon asked, the next one to hug him.

"It's been for-ever dahling! We thought you had fallen off the edge of the universe!" Stella exclaimed exaggeratedly, clearly inebriated if the half-empty glass of wine in her hand was anything to go by. There was no telling how many others she'd had before.

"I've been doing a lot of traveling, a lot of soul searching."

Riven's answer was vague, and no one missed it. However, no one wanted to sour the mood, and rolled with the answer.

"Sounds peaceful," Bloom said with a smile. "It must have been hard to come back."

"Very," Riven agreed.

"So why now?"

Bloom was not afraid to ask the hard questions, the questions that Musa herself was too afraid to ask out of fear of shattering this perfect illusion.

"All of us have to grow up and face the music sometime," Riven answered vaguely once more, though the pun was unmistakable.

He had to gather the strength to face those he left behind, especially the woman he left behind. He felt as though he had to atone for years worth of mistakes, unknowing that Musa had already forgiven him the moment he kissed her hand. The others would be more difficult to convince, but something told Musa that he didn't care if he gained back their complete approval so long as he had hers.

 _I only came for you._

Those words echoed in her ears, sending shivers down her spine.

"Excuse me," Nabu's voice pierced through the thing veil of contentment, reminding Musa that her demons were still lurking far too close for comfort. Nabu disentangled himself from his wife and stepped forward, shaking Riven's hand perfunctorily. "Good to see you again, Riven. Everyone."

And with a nod of his head, he was walking away with Aisha in tow.

Musa watched his departure with rapt attention, mind whirling with all the reasons why he was going so soon. She was so caught up in him, that Riven mistook her panic for concern.

"Don't worry," he assured, a calloused hand rubbing down the bare skin of her arm, goose bumps breaking out where his fingers lingered. "Our relationship was hit the hardest. It'll take time, but we'll be okay."

 _Will you?_ Musa wanted to ask, her internal voice high pitched and shrill. _Would you really be okay if I told you I wanted him almost as much as I want you?_

Everyone else merely minded their business, sipping on their drinks while they most likely thought of their own twisted version of events. Except for Stella who was staring dazedly at the walls and the dancers. Brandon really needed to take her home before she hurt herself or caused a scene.

Conversation droned on for a few more, painful minutes. Musa regretted her suggestion. She should have just kept Riven all to herself. Now, she had to share him between his old buddies while they asked him for all his most epic travel stories. Some were incredible, Musa hanging off of every word, while some brought back painful memories when he brought up visiting sites from battles long past. Eventually Riven pushed conversation away from himself, and let the others take over, the two of them fading to the background. No one seemed to mind, Stella going through the list of potential baby names she wanted to give the children she did not have.

It was then when Riven leaned down, his lips close to the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Musa nodded, now giving Riven her whole attention, and motioned for him to follow her out the ballroom. He was nervous, wringing his hands and shuffling around a few steps behind her. It was his typical behavior to brood when he was avoiding something, but this was all new behavior for him. It piqued Musa's curiosity.

She led them to the veranda near the rose gardens right below the balcony she was previously on with Nabu. The air was colder at the later hour, but the setting was quiet and private, just as he had requested. Musa walked idly around the bend, trying to find somewhere to sit to make herself more comfortable. She settled for a stone bench, and prompted Riven to sit next to her. Despite her efforts, he remained standing.

"First off, I have to apologize for my behavior these past few years."

His words were abrupt, right to the point, taking Musa by surprise. Her eyes widened marginally before she composed herself.

"Riven, it's fine."

Even if it weren't true, it was all water under the bridge now. Musa was used to being hurt by him; she was just the kind of masochist that kept crawling back to him. And she had only recently made regrettable choices that would have hurt him had he known. They had been exchanging jabs and sharp words since the inception of their relationship; to apologize for hotheaded behaviors would be to apologize for the relationship as a whole, and Musa did not regret all of it. There were some good times - some _really good_ times.

"No, it's not," he refuted, that iconic stubbornness showing. "I have been an ass, and you don't deserve it. You deserve so much more than what I've been giving. A girl like you deserves the world. You're beautiful, compassionate, talented, loving, and so many other things, and I thought that by being with you, I was dragging you down. I know that's bullshit now, and I know I've done a lot of things wrong, but I am willing to change. I _want_ to change, because you are the best part of me, Musa. You've stood by me through thick and thin and have loved me regardless, and I want to prove myself worthy of that love on this day and every day after."

All Musa could do was stare at him. The last thing she ever expected was to hear confessions of love fall from this aloof boy's mouth, and yet with every word, Musa felt her heart break into a million fragile pieces. She was not the girl he was talking about. That girl had betrayed him and turned into a two-timing, home wrecking whore who wasn't worth the trouble. Yet, there he was, pouring his heart out to her, the girl who had betrayed him in every way.

The words were on the tip of her tongue. _Leave me. Leave me because I no longer deserve you._ But they were stifled by what came next.

Musa could scarcely breathe, could not even begin to believe the sight before her: Riven down on one knee. And the ring. Oh, the ring! It was stunning, a personalized piece with a large pear shape diamond solitaire on a white gold band. Musa knew he could not have afforded this on his own, not on a retired military pension, and wondered just how much he had to sacrifice to win her hand.

"Musa, I want you forever and always, no matter what. It has always been you; I've just been too blind to see it, but these years without you have opened my eyes, and I know my world will not be complete without you in it. Please say you will do me the honor of becoming my wife."

This was the most emotional Musa had ever seen him; there was such a raw, uncharacteristic vulnerability in those eyes that made her lose all resolve. Musa could not break his heart. She could not shatter what had taken years to build up. She knew in her heart that she truly loved Riven, and that somehow made up for the scandalous hook up. It was a moment of weakness, a one-time mistake. When Musa looked into Riven's eyes, she saw commitment and dedication in droves, something that was not there all those years ago. So, she decided to risk her heart again, and did what every other girl in love would do at a time like this.

"Yes, Riven," Musa answered, voice trembling as she extended her left hand. "Of course I will marry you."

Riven let out a relieved breath as he slipped the ring onto her finger, the stone glittering in the moonlight. Musa barely had time to admire the new view before she was being swept up into the air and spun around in circles, kisses decorating any patch of bare skin Riven could get his lips on. It was infectious, this kind of romance. It made Musa's insides melt into syrupy sweetness, made her heart do flips in her chest. In this moment, she almost forgot about Nabu, only happiness at marrying the love of her life filling her thoughts.

But as their lips met in their first real kiss since their reunion, Musa could not help but notice the lack of a spark. There was adoration, yes, and familiarity, but the drive to _want_ , the need for _more_ , was sorely absent. The more Musa kissed Riven, the more she wanted it to stop. Not because it was uncomfortable, but because, if she were being honest, it was boring. The struggle must have been one sided, however, as Riven looked just as content as before, no sign of worry or lackluster performance.

Musa pulled up a smile for his sake as they rejoined the ball hand in hand, trying to focus on the fact that she was finally, _finally_ getting to marry the man she'd wanted since the beginning.

Everything was going to be perfect, just as she'd always hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Luxe Aeterna

The morning after the ball, the throne room was abuzz with activity.

As the Guardian Fairy of Melody, Musa was afforded the same rights and privileges as any other law maker on Queen Galatea's Council. In her opinion, she deserved to be there more than anyone else. After all, the reconstruction was her domain.

She, alongside all the other guardian fairies who resided within the planets of the Harmonic Nebula, was tasked with the responsibility of rebuilding a half-ruined system. Fairy dust could only work so well, the process of healing what was dead was a burdensome task, but the sacrifice would be worth it. Yes, the magic was tedious and boring, not nearly as exciting as battling with the Trix, but it helped millions of people regain their homes and livelihoods. That in itself made it far more valuable than any petty skirmish.

When she could, Musa spent most of her time in the war zones: the places where her healing magic had not yet reached. As soon as she set her sights on the charred soils and decomposing buildings behind the poisoned sky, she would shudder. In the beginning, she would see flashes of the dead; the smell of burning flesh mixed with the sticky sweetness of freshly spilled blood would tickle her nose. It would keep her up at night, nightmares waking her up in tears, screaming for some kind of reprieve. No amount of therapy or time could undo the mental scars she carried. Still, she suffered through her own demons for the sake of others. She had no right to cower back in her stone mansion while others starved in filthy streets, which was why she was there now, in the throne room, ready to crucify those who would do just that.

There was not much crucifying to be done, however. In fact, Musa counted on one hand how many times she opened her mouth during the entire hours-long session. Most of those times were to vote on new legislature, mostly amendments to current laws. Inconsequential things that did little to further her cause. Musa felt antsy, more than ready to leave when the meeting was adjourned.

Of course, her leaving could not be a simple task. As she watched her fellow guardian fairies leave, Musa was called back by none other than Queen Galatea herself. Whatever the queen had to say, Musa was not expected what came out of her mouth.

"I heard you got engaged."

It was an invitation for Musa to start gushing and spilling her innermost thoughts and feelings. But Musa was not sixteen anymore; she and Galatea were no longer classmates. They were sovereign and subject, so Musa maintained her polite composure.

"I did."

"Let me see," Queen Galatea said, extending her hand expectantly, waiting for Musa to offer hers. Slowly, Musa raised her own arm and Queen Galatea's eyes zoomed in on the enormous, pear-shaped diamond solitaire on her left ring finger. The queen let out a low whistle, clearly impressed. "All this, and you didn't think to tell me?"

"It didn't occur to me."

"Come now Musa," Queen Galatea sighed, getting up from her throne, gauzy blue train flowing behind her. "You don't need my permission; marry whomever you please, but I'd like to think that we are more than just queen and subject. I would like to consider myself your friend. And as your friend, I at least thought that you would tell me out of courtesy."

"Again, it did not occur to me," Musa repeated, feeling defensive. "I apologize if I offended you."

"Offended is not the word I would choose. Hurt, maybe. Confused, definitely," Queen Galatea explained, studying Musa closely. "You just got engaged, and yet, you look as though someone has run you over with a levabike."

"I'm just trying to process everything, really. It happened so fast...I can hardly believe it."

"Can you at least tell me who my right hand woman is attaching herself to?" Queen Galatea asked a bit playfully, nudging Musa's shoulder. "If not out of friendship, than out of necessity. Anyone you bring into your life is bound to reflect in some way on mine. The burden of being close to the crown, I'm afraid."

Musa had not considered things to that extent, and it jolted her nerves. Riven appeared to be more mature, much more in control of himself, but did that really mean he was ready to step into such a public, high-pressure role? He was always such an alpha male, beating on his chest, defensive and brooding. He would not get the chance to shine as much as Musa would. Given that she was the Guardian Fairy, Musa would have far more clout and responsibility than Riven ever could. Would that break his newfound security? He never did like being pushed aside in the past.

In her thoughts, Musa realized that Queen Galatea was still waiting expectantly at her, ready for the name.

"Riven."

"Riven?" Queen Galatea repeated, golden eyebrows arching high on her forehead. "You mean that Red Fountain scoundrel you used to date on and off at Alfea?"

At the word scoundrel, Musa had to fight off a flinch. "The very same."

"Well...I cannot say that the choice is a steadfast one, and I would be lying to say that I am easy in granting my blessing, but you two have always had quite the _explosive_ love affair."

Musa let out a small laugh. "That is an understatement."

"If you're happy, then I am happy," Queen Galatea concluded, pulling Musa in for a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

The Queen pulled away, studying Musa for a moment, as if validating her feelings. Musa hated being so scrutinized, but she supposed, if she was to go through with this engagement, she should get used to the stares. Riven was an unexpected choice for sure; many of the gentry would have their objections. The thought of having to stand in a room full of them and justify her love like some kind of spectacle made her feel nauseous, but Musa pushed that away. It was a problem for another day.

"You should bring Riven to dinner one night so we can be properly introduced," the sovereign suggested, to which Musa merely smiled politely.

"That's a great idea. I'll let him know."

One last parting smile, and Queen Galatea was sweeping away, off to some other meeting. Dragon help the girl when she finally married, and Musa wished bitterly that the young woman receive at least half the hell she, herself, was going through.

* * *

Later that evening, Musa had no greater wish than to pull on her dressing robe and fall into a deep sleep. However, she had returned to her private quarters to find the bed covered in plush red rose petals, and a new gown laid on the edge. The fabric was a slippery silk and lilac in color, delicate floral patterns sewn into the hem that climbed the side of her body. On top there was a note card that read:

 _Dinner on the terrace at sunset. Wear this._

 _x Riven_

Looking out the window, Musa could see the sun just starting to sink beneath the skyline. She had about half an hour before she needed to meet Riven for this impromptu date, something she felt herself starting to anticipate and dread in equal measures. She was exhausted, weariness creeping into her bones as every day with the council was wont to do to her. There was only so much doom and gloom one person could take before it crept into their soul and settled their like an albatross.

Riven must have thought he was doing something kind, something special to make her feel better. There was no way for him to know that the only kind of kindness she required after days like these were days spent in companionable silence and lots of rest.

Still, she slipped the dress over her head, the fabric clinging to her body like a second skin. It felt more like lingerie than anything else, the low scoop of the front and even lower scoop of the back leaving her exposed to the breeze, puckering the sensitive flesh. Even if she felt out of her element, her reflection was elegant and alluring. Musa pulled her hair up in a quick twist, pinning back the strays with pearl clips. With a few spritzes of perfume and a pair of comfortable sandals, she was heading out the door and climbing the steps to the terrace.

The sight she was met with took her breath away.

The landing was covered in tea lights, flickering flames mimicking the dying sun. There were more rose petals strewn across the ground, creating a path right to a small table and chairs set up with a candlelit dinner, a vase of full roses set as the centerpiece. The amount of effort that Riven had put into this night was astounding. The Riven from their school days never would have done anything like this, no matter how much Musa would have begged.

"There you are," Riven greeted with a smile, getting up from his chair to pull out hers. Musa tilted her cheek so that he could plant a kiss there, his lips sending shivers down her spine. "I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry, long day," Musa apologized with a tight smile, trying not to let the exhaustion or inconvenience settle in her expression. It was not Riven's fault he didn't know about her hectic work schedule; he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Not particularly," Musa declined, folding the cloth napkin into her lap as she surveyed the dinner: chicken covered in some sort of glaze with wild rice and vegetables. It smelled heavenly, but her stomach was in knots. "Nothing you'd want to talk about before eating. Besides, I doubt you'd find it interesting."

"I find every part of you interesting, Musa." Riven's gaze was focused on her, but he let the subject drop. "I spent my day in the market common. Getting reacquainted with Melody is proving more difficult than I imagined."

"Well, things have changed since the Reconstruction. Fixing the damages allowed for some improvements to the cityscape."

"What kinds of improvements?"

"Mostly infrastructural - new piping, electric, magical fielding. But it's also given us the ability to create more housing and remodel historical spaces to be more compact and economical."

"Impressive," Riven hummed thoughtfully, pushing his food around his plate with his fork. "You've certainly become more aware since school."

"I should hope so," Musa replied with a smile, cutting another piece of chicken and chewing slowly so she would not have to speak any more.

"I hope you don't think I'm too simple now."

Musa never thought Riven was simple. Impossibly and stupidly stubborn to the point of self-destruction? Yes. But simple? Never. He was a brilliant tactician and weapons master, as well as street smart. Riven had many redeeming qualities that made him a good partner. She would have to be blind to miss them. But for some reason, she couldn't put that into words. Her mouth failed her, and so she ended up floundering for a small laugh and a smile which Riven indulged her in returning.

They carried on in silence for the remainder of the meal, making idle talk about how delicious the food was and how the chef was brilliant. Dessert came out: flan with Melodian alto-fruit sauce and a sparkling wine. It was sickeningly sweet, but Musa ate it all, hoping that the sugar would still the roiling in her stomach as the sun kept setting and the mood grew more intimate. The wine was creating a pleasant buzz in the back of her head, easing her nerves a little bit, which made it easier to wander over towards the edge of the terrace and lean up against Riven's side.

"Is it true what you told them, our friends? About why you came back?"

"In a way," Riven shrugged, looking out into the horizon. The light from the sunset did magical things to his profile, shadows cutting across all that matured, sharp angles of his jaw and cheekbones.

"Then why did you come back?"

"I was unhappy," he sighed, running his fingers over his face before settling a hand on her knee, stroking the skin gently. "There's only so much traveling and soul searching you can do before it turns into running away from your problems instead of fixing them."

Musa studied him for a moment, taking in all the finer lines and wrinkles that had not been present all those years ago. "And you're happy now?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I was the happiest I had ever been with you. Whether that was really happiness or something else, I'm not sure, but I'm willing to find out."

"So you're just...settling?" Musa surmised, trying to make sense of everything that had transpired in the past day and a half. "Is that why you proposed? Because I'm your best bet at recreating that happiness?"

"I proposed because I love you, I never stopped loving you, and I didn't want to waste anymore time without you," Riven said strongly, looking Musa in the eye. The amount of fierce affection in those irises was enough to make Musa's heart skip a beat. "You could never be considered settling. My fiancée has not only saved the Magical Dimension multiple times, but is the Guardian Fairy of Melody. I'm the luckiest bastard in the whole damn universe."

Once again, Musa was at a loss for words. She suddenly felt choked up, conflicting emotion running amok inside her mind. While Riven was right to feel lucky to have her, she felt like she was being put on a pedestal she could never live up to. Riven was painting her as some kind of god-like savior, if the awe in his voice was any indicator, and while she was a powerful icon, she was also mortal. She made mistakes. _Lots_ of mistakes. And Riven needed to know them, needed to know exactly what he was getting into by choosing her.

"Riven, there is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Before I ran into you at the ball, I had a... _moment_...with another man."

"A _moment_?" Riven asked, needing clarification, though Musa could tell that he was already putting the pieces together.

"I kissed him," she confessed, feeling a huge weight lift off of her chest. "More than that, I wanted him."

 _I still want him_ , were the unspoken words that she kept to herself alongside with the other man's identity. Riven could only handle one shock at a time; she would not ruin his image of her alongside the image he held of his closest friend. It was one thing for the man to be a stranger, but to put a familiar face with the act...Musa knew in her bones that Riven would not take that well at all.

Riven had remained quiet, lost in thought, a pensive look on his face caught between drawn brows.

"Does this change how you look at me? How you think of me?" Musa prompted, needing some kind of response.

"What? Of course not," Riven refuted strongly, shaking his head as if she had lost hers. "Musa, I'm not mad at you. How could I be mad when that happened before I was back in the picture? I was with other people too, you know."

"I know, but - "

"But nothing," Riven cut her off, fierce determination in his eyes, as if willing Musa to believe what he was saying as truth. "Whatever you've done, it doesn't change anything. I still want you, and I still want to marry you."

"I'm so relieved," Musa's voice fluttered, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. Whether it be out of relief or despair, she was unsure.

He leaned in, pulling Musa close to him, his hands framing her face and breath whisping against her cheeks. "Let me show you just how much I still want you..."

The kiss was expected, the logical next step in this elaborate display of affection. A few years ago and those fuck-me-now eyes would have had Musa swooning in a heartbeat. Now, she felt her heartbeat kick up for a whole other reason. She felt like she was being swallowed, Riven consuming her before she could even catch her breath. Musa was breathless, caught up in the storm that was her lover, and before she knew it, she was being whisked back inside to a bedroom - _his bedroom_.

The door slammed shut and he wasted no time. Riven was tugging at the fabric near the dimple of her back, fingers dipping beneath to squeeze at the bare skin of her ass. She couldn't wear underwear with the dress or the lines would show, and Musa was beginning to wonder if this was his plan all along.

"As much as I _love_ you in this dress, it needs to go."

A harder tug, and Musa heard seams rip. It seemed a shame to ruin such a work of art, but Riven was clawing to get her naked, pulling the garment so that the fragile straps snapped and the side seam busted apart. The purple silk fell from her frame in a puddle, leaving Musa in nothing but her sandals and jewels.

Riven took a step back, eying Musa hungrily. He stared at her like he was a burning man and she was a tall glass of water. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, staining her throat down to the dip of her cleavage.

In the next second, Riven was divesting himself of his clothing, treating the pieces with much more care than he showed hers. His shirt was the first to go, then his shoes, socks, followed by his pants and finally his boxer briefs. The tight black cotton left nothing to the imagination, exposing the outline of his erection down to the bulging vein that ran down the center. When he finally did peel the last layer away, his cock bobbed up against the taut lines of his stomach, the head already purpled and leaking.

He wasted no time pushing them onto the bed, nestling himself between her legs. Her thighs bracketed his hips, pulling his cock flush to her, pulling a gasp from her lips. It had been so long since she'd been had like this - probably since before she took this job. Before everything in her life became work. And it felt _good_. It was obscene how good it felt to be touched like this, to be set on fire from the inside out. But there was something in Riven's eyes, some kind of emotion that kept her from losing herself fully to the sensation. There was such a dedication, a devotion in the way he looked at her, _admired her_ , that she could not reciprocate. At least, not now, not yet. So, she closed her eyes and tried to not think at all, instead focusing on the way Riven's cock brushed against her folds, teasing before slowly dipping in.

She wasn't taking any kind of contraception, and they didn't have any other form of protection, but that didn't look like it was going to stop Riven. And why should that be a problem? They were going to be married. They were going to have to have kids one day. It shouldn't be a problem.

But when Riven pushed in, bare and pulsing between her legs, she felt something irrevocable jolt in her chest. This was it; this was permanent. Whatever happened tonight, she could not take it back. She was fucking her longtime love without any barriers between them, giving him her all, and she could not change that.

Did she want to change her mind? If she did, it was too late to back out.

Riven let out a low sigh, groaning as he pushed further and further in until he bottomed out, pelvis flush against hers. He had one hand planted just below her bellybutton, stroking the skin there with his thumb as he experimentally pulled back and pushed back in. Fissions of heat sparked in Musa's gut, pleasure building slowly but surely.

The pace was torturously slow, Riven sliding in and out lazily, watching attentively as he was engulfed by her heat. He seemed enraptured by it, his eyes darting from her own to the place they were joined, his pupils blown black in pleasure. He kept this up for a few strokes, controlled and confident, before saying fuck it and giving into desire, pistoning his hips so that their skin smacked against one another in the most obscene noises.

"Are you close baby?" Riven asked, sweat dripping from his forehead as he leaned down to bury his face into Musa's neck, keeping up the choppy thrust of his hips. It was clear that he was, his thighs quivering and movements erratic.

"Yeah, so close," Musa lied, forcing her tone to pick up a breathy quality.

If she was going to fake an orgasm, she was at least going to do it right and not hurt her fiancé's feelings. Especially because the reason she was unable to get off was because the man on top of her was not the one she wanted.

She snaked her hand between their bodies, reaching for her clit. Rubbing herself seemed to do the trick, her orgasm building much more quickly with the stimulation. It only took a few strokes before she felt herself clamping down on Riven's cock, her walls spasming as she felt release. She felt him orgasm a moment later, flooding her with his come.

Riven held her legs open as he pulled out, stroking her overly-stimulated folds reverently as they leaked thick, white come onto the sheets. Musa thought it was disgusting, the way he ran his fingers through it, dipping them back inside her as if pushing the come deeper. When he pulled away, his fingers were sticky and covered in white, but he wiped them off on the sheets. Musa was finally allowed to close her legs, which she did immediately before getting up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Riven called, looking at her with confused eyes.

"To the bathroom," Musa replied as if it were obvious, gathering her ruined clothes. "I'm not going to sleep like this."

Riven looked disappointed, his gaze once more focused on where the come was starting to dribble down her inner thighs. Was this some sort of pride thing? Did he feel pleased with himself seeing her like this, covered in him? If that was the case, it only made Musa want to shower more. She did not want anyone to see her as anyone other than her own, including her fiancé.

Finally, he nodded and rolled over, grunting as his head hit the pillow. If Riven was upset, he didn't seem so anymore, the furrowed brow replaced by relaxing sleep. A good fiancée would scurry off to the bathroom, clean herself off as quick as possible, then crawl back into bed for a night full of cuddles and sex. But Riven would have to be disappointed.

Musa waited until Riven's snores evened out, then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Luxe Aeterna

"So, Riven _finally_ decided to put a ring on it," Aisha said with a smile as she admired the ring, making sure to bend Musa's wrist gently so that it caught the sunlight in all its glory.

Musa's ring was twice the size of Aisha's, equatable to Bloom's, and nearly as big as Stella's, something that the blonde was very self-conscious about since she was royalty and felt entitled to have a better ring than her commoner-friend counterparts. Flora didn't even have a ring to compare to, seeing as though she and Helia were too broke to afford much of anything. But they were happy, at least. Maybe that was worth more than flashy things.

The girls took turns yanking her wrist in different directions, scrutinizing the ring down to the tiniest details. It certainly was lovely; Musa had no idea how Riven had come across the money to afford it, but she didn't ask. Not that she suspected Riven of doing anything unsavory or illegal, but she lacked the want to know. The giant rock was on her finger, and how it got there was an inconsequential blur.

Her friends, however, wanted to know every single little detail about the proposal. They felt gipped out of watching the 'magic' go down at the ball, despite the fact that they were two rooms over. It wasn't Musa's fault that they failed to recognize the new jewelry gracing her hand when she stepped back into the thick of things, and it definitely was not in either hers or Riven's personalities to divulge personal information without being asked first. So, no one asked, no one noticed, and Riven and Musa both remained quiet on the matter. Musa had felt Riven's eyes glance down to her hand multiple times that night, as he had gotten into the habit of doing every time she walked into the room now, subtly pleased that he had marked her as his. She was sensing that was a theme with him: claiming her in any way he could get away with.

Musa settled back into the lawn chair, sipping at her cup of jasmine tea. The girls had chosen the garden patio as the place for this casual little gathering, the warm breeze ruffling through their hair and skirts. It was strange to see them all gathered there so soon; Melody certainly wasn't a close destination between all their respective planets, and they had already made their obligatory visits for the next few months. Musa suspected that Galatea must've let word of the engagement slip. It would certainly explain all the side glances and stares she had received in the council meeting that morning.

"Brandon and I are trying for a baby," Stella announced abruptly, stealing the spotlight as she was in the habit of doing when the attention wavered from her for too long.

"Oh really?" Musa asked, feigning ignorance alongside everyone else at the table. Everyone knew that Stella was trying to get pregnant. Babies were all she could talk about to anyone and everyone who she could rope into listening. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, but don't congratulate me yet! Don't want to jinx things."

"It's okay sweetie. These things can't be rushed. They happen when they happen," Flora said serenely, placing a hand on her demure baby bump - the third one in the last four years.

"Says the girl whose husband breeds her like a horse," Stella quipped back, poking at Flora's belly. "Honestly, if Helia keeps this up, he's going to break you. Your vagina needs some rest."

Flora blushed a dark pink.

"I don't know what our problem is to be honest," Stella sighed, brushing back her golden hair dramatically as she leaned across the table in a manner that Musa knew could only mean she was about to divulge way too much personal information. "I've been off my birth control for six months, we have sex nearly every day - including when I have my period - and still nothing."

"Maybe it's all the mimosas," Bloom teased, to which Stella only scowled before taking another sizable swallow of her own.

" _Puh-lease_ ," she huffed dramatically, rolling her eyes. "If anything, the drinking will only kill my liver. Which, I can afford to get a new one."

"Whatever you say Stel," Bloom rolled her eyes back, but there was no heat. Bloom never could lower the boom on the sunny airhead, even when everyone else wanted her to. "How's Nabu doing, Aisha?"

"Great, actually," Aisha beamed with pride, fiddling with the locket he had taken to wearing during his slumber to keep him close to heart, while Musa had to force herself to remain neutral, her heart was hammering out of her chest. "The readjustment has been hard, but he's taking it in strides. Mostly, it's just catching up with the technology and culture. A lot changed in the five years he was under."

"All for the better, thank the Dragon," Flora replied, rubbing at her stomach protectively.

 _Better_ , Musa thought bitterly. She wondered if that was what Flora told herself to sleep at night. All that war, all those lives lost and planets razed, that was for the _best_. In the back of her mind, Musa knew that things could have turned out worse, that there were plenty of alternative routes that could have lost even more lives and destroyed even more planets. Still, ridding the world of the Trix, Valtor, Darkar, Tritannus, and so many more came at a hefty cost, one that she was still not comfortable with.

"...Musa?"

Tecna's voice shook her out of her stupor. She'd gotten lost in thought again, something that her therapist said was a sign she was headed down the rabbit hole of dark thoughts and self-loathing. The spells had gotten better for a while; this was the first time she'd been sucked in in a while.

"I'm sorry, must've spaced out for a second," she apologized, trying to act normal and hide the fine tremor in her hands. "How's the business going, Tec?"

Musa should have known the answer to that question. She had _just_ seen the girl after all. They used to be roommates; Musa used to be able to read the technology fairy so well. But now those furrowed brows and teal eyes were a mystery.

"Timmy and I received our first patent last week."

A chorus of 'that's amazing' and 'congratulations' rang out from the group. Tecna had never known how to take compliments, so she ducked her head and gave everyone a thin-lipped smile, picking up her tea so that she would not have to say thank you more than necessary.

"What a power couple! Should we be expecting a ring on that finger any time soon?" Stella teased, slapping at Tecna's bare left hand.

She curled it up into a fist, shaking her head. "Timmy and I are in no rush to get married. We are happy where we are."

"Awwwww come on!" Stella whined, tossing her hair back. "We always do things together, and now you're officially the last one to be tied down, which honestly, is surprising because I was sure Musa was going to wind up a crazy cat lady."

"Hey," Musa said sharply, glaring at Stella. "It's dogs, not cats, and who knows? I may still end up with them."

"Ooooo am I sensing trouble in paradise?" Stella honed in on Musa's slip up like a vulture to prey. "What could possibly make you leave your dream man? Is the sex really that bad? Is it his dick? I always thought it was small - he always had such a big ego, tried too hard."

Memories of the night before flashed through Musa's mind like a slide show, everything from the sunset to the purple dress to the darkened bedroom. She had to force herself to remain neutral, flashing Stella a withering look.

"No, I'm not going to tell you anything about my sex life, especially not _that_."

"Come on Musa, we're not sixteen and clueless anymore," Stella scoffed, taking a sip of her mimosa as she rolled her eyes dramatically. "You can tell the truth. No one is going to have a heart attack."

"Absolutely not."

"That's just code for super small," Stella concluded, making everyone else at the table except Musa snort out their drinks before turning to her next victim. "What about you Aisha? How's Nabu in bed? Was it worth waiting all those years for him to wake up?"

Aisha looked flustered at first, such a delicate look for a non-delicate girl, but then she cleared her throat and said, "He is more than enough, if that's what you're asking."

"Damn girl! Get some," Stella shrieked, clapping with glee. The whole exchange was so childish Musa wanted nothing more than to get up, leave the table, and not come back.

That was the final straw. Musa could not take a single second more of this inane chatter. She was bound to lose her mind, or say something she'd regret.

"We're almost out of tea. I'll go get some."

"There are maids for that," Stella waved away, gesturing for one to scoop up the empty pot, but Musa beat her to the punch, pulling a thin-lipped smile.

"I don't mind. Be back in a minute."

No one paid her much attention as she left, going back to their stupid, vapid conversation as soon as she stepped away. As horrible as it was to think, Musa was actually _relieved_ to be away from her friends. Not that she didn't love them - she did - it was just...well...some of them had done more growing up than others. While the majority of them had grown into mature, leadership roles and responsibilities, there were some ( _Stella_ ) who had yet to leave school behind. Sometimes Musa wished she could shake sense into her, but it wouldn't do any good.

Being alone actually gave Musa time to gather her thoughts, the walk to the kitchen allowing her to focus on breathing and calming down. None of the maids nor kitchen staff seemed too surprised to see her in their workspace; Musa had a hard time adjusting to her new status, too used to doing things on her own. Doing mundane tasks, like boiling tea, gave her back some of her independence, or at least the illusion of it.

The large kettle was placed on the burner of the stove, and all that was left to do was wait. Musa could have magicked it to a perfect temperature instantly, but that would have robbed her of this precious peace. She was in no hurry to return to the gossip girls and their intimate talk of romance.

Musa was in no hurry to be put back on the spot. Not like she had something to hide...or did she? It was just...it was so hard to put on a smile and pretend that everything was sunshine and roses when it wasn't. And maybe it was because she was fucked up; maybe it was because she had seen too many terrible things in her young life to ever allow herself the same happiness she'd had in her childhood. Maybe it was because her damage had torn her down the middle, stuck her between everything she'd ever wanted and her juvenile urge to rebel and destroy the very foundation she worked so hard to build.

Or maybe it was because she had spent so long trying to be perfect that she was willing to risk it all just to feel something again.

It was only her misfortune that that something happened to be her best friend's husband.

And that that something was currently walking right towards her.

Air caught in her throat, trapping anything Musa might have said to the beautiful man. She had nearly forgotten that the guys had tagged along with the girls, spending the day shooting and training and beast wrangling, reminiscing their Red Fountain days. Nabu was covered in a light sheen of sweat, dark skin glistening, soaking through parts of his thin white shirt so that the outline of his abdominal muscles were visible. His pants were a little too tight, clinging to his thighs, and stained with mud and grass. Clearly things had gotten rowdy, but he managed to make dirty look sexy in a way that left Musa's mouth a little to dry for comfort.

The kettle whistled, drawing Musa out of her stupor. She was forced to look away lest she burn herself, maneuvering the hot metal to a tray for ease of transport.

Nabu had yet to notice her - and why should he when she was doing her best to blend in, wearing a simple skirt and a red blouse instead of some fancy gown - leaning up against the butcher's block to gain the attention of the nearest kitchenmaid.

"Excuse me, do you happen to have something to drink?"

The young girl nodded, working quickly to pull out a glass and the pitcher of ice cold water.

 _There is no way that something so mundane looks so good_ , Musa thought to herself, watching as Nabu's muscles stretched and tensed as he raised the glass to his lips, watching his Adam's apple bob with each swallow. Nabu was half way through his display when he finally realized that he was not alone. His brows arched as he took Musa in, eyes raking up and down her body unabashedly. And yet, despite his obvious interest, there was something dark and unreadable in his brown eyes.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Nabu said curtly, putting down the empty glass.

"Thank you," Musa replied evenly, watching the condensation drip onto the table instead of of at him.

"Have you set a date?"

Musa did look up at that, suspicious. "Why do you care?"

"Am I not allowed to be interested in a friend's life?" Nabu asked, falsely nonchalant. "I should just know when to pencil the big day in my schedule."

"I am sorry if my marriage is an inconvenience to your busy schedule," Musa snapped.

This was getting out of hand. The conversation was escalating for no reason, and it was heading into dangerous territory. Well, there was one reason, and Musa knew it had to do with the fire in Nabu's eyes that looked like it was going to burn through her soul and the electricity that crackled with each sharp word.

Dragon, why did he always have to _push her_ -

And then he was pushing her. Physically. Back into the pantry and up against the wall, shutting the door shut behind them and locking it before proceeding to kiss her like she was his only source of oxygen, stealing the breath right out of her lungs. It burned, and her head was dizzy with the surprise and heady rush of it all. The pulled apart and gasped, lips merely hairs apart. Nabu's breath was wet and heavy against her jaw, the column of her neck, the juncture of her shoulder. He bit down there, hard, and Musa keened, her hands flying into his dark hair that was still damp with sweat. Her fingers twined at the base of his scalp, pulling as much as she dared without seeming desperate.

They wasted no time getting to the point. This was desire, pure and simple - an amalgamation of building want. Musa's fingers fumbled at the waist of his trousers while skilled hands reached up to pop every button of her blouse. He didn't even bother to get to the end, only opening enough to push the fabric down her shoulders, taking her bra with it, the material pooling at her waist. She gave his trousers the same treatment, pushing them far enough down his thighs to free his erection and no more.

 _Fuck_ , Nabu was big. So much bigger than any other man she had been with. And not just big, but thick too, veins protruding visibly from the rigid shaft. Musa could not contain the urge to touch it, to run her fingers over the ridges, light as a feather. Nabu shuddered, cock twitching in attention.

"Such a tease," he chuckled into the sensitive skin of her neck, teeth grazing over her pulse point as he lifted Musa up and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Musa's skirt was hiked up to her waist and her panties pushed to the side, leaving just enough revealed so that he could drag the head of his cock across her folds, giving a few teasing strokes before taking what he wanted.

"Fuck," Nabu swore as he pushed his way inside her, sucking in a breath. "Fuck, Musa."

"Yes," she gasped, wrapping her legs around him tighter as he filled her to the brim. "Fuck me. Fuck me baby."

He was good at following directions. No sooner had the request come flying out her mouth did Nabu start fucking at a brutal pace. His thrusts were fast and deep, and Musa felt like she was going to end up broken in half. She loved it though, her head canting back, slamming against the racks of sugar and flour. She was going to be filthy, she realized, between Nabu's sweat and grime and the ingredients she kept ramming into.

She couldn't be bothered to care though, not when Nabu kept fucking into that one place that made her toes curl and her eyes spot. Not when his mouth was sucking bruises into the sensitive skin of her neck, her clavicle, and her breasts. Not when the idea of being caught sent a thrill down her spine that sent Musa all the closer to the edge.

Nails bit into the skin of Nabu's back as she fucked down to meet him, matching his thrusts with a kind of hedonism of which Musa did not think herself capable. The brown of his eyes was nearly edged out with black, and she realized that she much look the same. The desire, so plain and unashamed, did things to Musa's heart - made it flip in her chest.

And then she was coming, blindsided by an orgasm that left her thighs trembling and clenching around Nabu's waist. Every fiber of her being felt like it was flayed open, like raw electricity was running through her veins. It was a feeling unlike any other, and it terrified her.

The feeling was quickly washed away, along with any other desire, when she felt Nabu come, his hips stuttering as he finished. He pulled out with a wet pop, letting Musa down and wiping his flagging cock on a nearby dishrag before pulling up his trousers and tucking himself inside as if nothing happened. But something had happened, and the evidence was running down Musa's shaking legs.

"Did you just come in me?" Musa hissed, completely mortified and terrified at the same time.

Nabu had such a content, self-satisfied smirk on his face, that Musa did the only thing she could think of to get rid of it. She smacked him.

"You bastard!" Musa screeched, gathering up her skirts, desperately trying to fix them without thinking about how ruined she looked and how there was no way to disguise what had happened from her maid. The woman would see the wrinkles, the wet stains near the creases of her thighs, and just _know._ For some reason, it made the situation unbearably worse. "I cannot believe I let you touch me!"

"He doesn't deserve you," Nabu called after her, his voice containing only the slightest bit of contempt.

"You don't deserve me either!" Musa spat back.

And with that, she threw the pantry door open and didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5

Luxe Aeterna

 _No matter how many times she visited this place, Musa still got chills._

 _This was the lake town that her mother used to love, the one that she took Musa to all the years she was alive. The one where the water was so clear that Musa could see the little fish swimming in the shallows, technicolor scales sparkling in the sunlight. On the shores, Musa would perch on her mother's knees as they skipped rocks, her father looking out at them from his perch on the hill. There was a palace on that hill, one that they were allowed to stay in thanks to her friendship with Galatea's family._

 _Or at least, there used to be._

 _Now it burned, domes and spires collapsing, turning into ash as magic-ridden bombs broke down the mortar and sent it crumbling into the water. The debris choked the fish, made the lake run dry. There were people screaming, all the ones that tended to that now-ruined palace and the ones who lived in the village just on the other side of the hill. They were all running, trying to escape the horrors to come - the bombs that carried something far worse than explosives._

 _They never made it._

 _They all clawed at her legs, dug into her flesh hard enough to gouge fingernail-shaped chunks out. Men, women, and children alike all crawled over top of one another, wailing, screaming._

 _Help us! Save us!_

 _Try as she may, Musa could never save them, could never reach far enough, could never pull fast enough, could never work hard enough to stop the blood that poured out of ever single orifice -_

Musa shot upright in bed, her legs tangled in slightly-damp sheets. She had soaked through the thin material of her camisole, sweat covering her body in a sticky sheen.

"Fuck," she hissed, lowering her head into her hands as she tried to steady herself.

 _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out,_ she repeated on loop, using that mantra to calm her racing heart. It felt like someone had punched a hole right to her heart, taken the organ in their fist, and squeezed. Completely unpleasant, but not unfamiliar. Nightmares this bad hadn't plagued her in a while. Leave it to two unlikely suitors to stress her to the point of completely throwing off her carefully laid plans and mental health.

Beside her, Riven snored on, completely still and peaceful. The arm that had snaked around her bare waist earlier that night was now limp beside them. His touch did nothing to soothe her. Instead, it made her feel even more stifled.

 _It's too damned hot in here_ , she cursed as she got up, walking over to her vanity to grab the kimono resting over the chair. She pulled the silk ties tight, so tight that she felt the material biting into her ribcage. That was fine. The pain kept her grounded in reality. All her memories seemed to run together these days, and it was getting harder and harder to pick the past from the present.

 _The war is over. You can rest now._

Rest was a lie Musa kept telling herself over and over again. Even as she stood on the balcony of her suite in the imperial palace, basking in the wealth her position afforded her, Musa knew there would never be time to rest, not when half the planet still wallowed away in squalor, the air too toxic to breathe and the water too polluted with ash, metal, and blood to drink. She could slit her wrists and pour all the pixie dust in her veins into this planet and it still wouldn't be enough. Musa kept pleading with Galatea to allow for the creation of more Guardian Fairies, but the queen refused, always saying _there weren't enough powerful fairies to spare._

What made Musa's life so much more expendable than the others - the diplomats and nobles that sat in the council and argued all day while she risked her life in the dregs of despair? Some days, she just wanted to take off and leave this place behind. Other days, she wanted to throw herself off this ridiculously gaudy balcony and conveniently forget to open her wings before her body hit the ground.

She was just beginning to entertain the latter fantasy when something - _someone_ else drew her attention.

From across the courtyard, Nabu stood on the opposite balcony, his pose mimicking hers. Though it was dark, Musa used the moonlight to make out the ridges of muscle pulled taut through his bare arms, to study the way the shadows danced across his handsome yet drawn face. From where she stood, he looked just as weary as she did.

 _Does it still haunt you?_ she thought, asking in her mind what she was too afraid to voice aloud. _Do you dream about war and darkness and death?_ _Do you miss it?_

Their eyes met, and for a moment, Musa's heart stopped.

Down below, Melody kept turning. The lanterns were lit. Music from the lingering ball still floated in the air. What unlucky lovers were to wend their way through these wayward hedges in search of love? Which unfaithful bastards were going to do the very same dance Musa found herself doing just a few weeks ago?

A trill of feminine laughter, and then it hit her. Anyone could see them. All they would have to do is look up, and they would _see_ -

The laughter stopped.

Musa exhaled a breath she did not even know she was holding.

Nabu turned around and walked inside.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy after that.

Musa spent the rest of her night in a half-sleep, always too close to the surface for it to be satisfying but deep enough so that the nightmares could still sink their claws into her brain. Eventually she got tired of seeing the same bloodied faces over and over and over again, and gave up on sleep completely. It looked like it was going to be another heavy foundation day. Her maid was going to give her hell for the dark circles, but so long as the woman was in and out before Riven woke, she didn't care.

Riven, come to find out, slept like a log. As much as she tossed and turned, the man did not budge. Even when she got out of bed, he remained firmly in place, his body not even registering that she was gone. Like she was never there to begin with. As the maid powdered her nose in the first rays of light, Musa wondered if that was an independent thing - that he had been on his own for so long that he wasn't used to sharing a space with another person.

That was fine, Musa decided that very moment. Better to be unattached and easily moved than have him firmly plant his roots into her life. She looked at his prone form, chest rising and falling steadily, enviously devoid of terrors, and was glad he had grown used to being a vagabond. It meant that he could up and leave her again. She quite wished that he would.

"Good morning," Musa greeted, trying to sound as casual and unattached as she could. It was hard to do when her voice was scratchy from shouting.

"You're up early," Riven noted, leaning over to place a kiss to her forehead before taking the chair across from her at the table.

Immediately, two servants rushed over to fill his mug with coffee and another with water. Plates of foods were pushed in his direction, all artfully arranged in the most appetizing manner. Riven denied none of them, smiling tightly at the servants before waving them away. Musa frowned. For someone who was used to having nothing, he sure was getting overly comfortable with the staff.

"Queen Galatea asked about you the other day," Musa said, trying to make conversation. Riven hummed and quirked an eyebrow, interested but not enough to tear his attention from whatever he was reading on the holo-pad. "She said she wanted me to bring you around so that you may be introduced formally to the court. It's considered an honor."

"Then I am honored," Riven replied evenly, still reading the holo-pad without ever looking up.

"There's a dinner tomorrow night to celebrate the restoration expansion into western territories. I thought that might be a good time. Would you mind going with me?"

"Of course."

 _This is so wrong_. It had been Musa's dream for so long to just get Riven to cooperate, but now that he was more than accommodating to her whims, it just felt _off_. Riven wasn't supposed to be so... _agreeable_. Musa wasn't used to getting her way so easily. What happened to their spark of conflict, to their differing opinions that led to the sort of bickering that made Musa weak in the knees whenever Riven got that flash of defiance in his eyes? The new Riven was practically domestic, and it freaked Musa out.

Thinking about the wrongness of New-Riven made her think about all the reasons the ring on her finger made her want to cut it off and throw it into the lake. Thinking about the wrongness of the engagement made her think about that night, and how moments before she said yes to Riven she was out on a balcony with Nabu - much like the balconies they both stood on last night. And thinking about being on the balcony with Nabu made her think about kissing Nabu, which turned into thinking about the way his hands burned into her skin, the way his lips latched onto her neck, the way his cock filled every last inch of her aching body, the way it felt so _right_ when his hips snapped up and he hit that sweet spot over and over and over -

"I think we should push up the wedding," Musa announced without preamble, without really thinking it through. Or, more accurately, overthinking other things that could jeopardize her chances of following this marriage through. Not that Riven needed to know that. Ever.

"Really? Why?" Riven asked, genuinely confused. It was the first time a genuine emotion crossed his face all morning. "Has something happened?"

"No, it's just..." Musa trailed off, biting her lip as she scrambled to cover her ass. "We don't really need all the bells and whistles, do we? We've never been that couple who cares about the little things. I think just a small, simple ceremony will suffice."

Riven frowned, deeply, and exhaled a long, slow breath.

"Musa, I know what's going on."

Immediately she went on high alert.

"You do?"

There was no way. There was absolutely no way he could possibly know that -

"You're nervous. We've been down this road before - thought it would last forever only for one of us to walk away. I get it. I'm pretty nervous myself," Riven said in his best soothing voice. Musa wanted to scream. He didn't get what she was going through at all. Since when was Riven this oblivious? Her sweaty palms weren't from wedding jitters and her racing heart wasn't because the sight of him took her breath away. "What happened in the past doesn't define who we are now, and I want to give you the wedding you deserve."

 _The wedding you deserve,_ Musa thought grimly, now even more trapped than she was before. _Dragon, why do you do these things to yourself! Now you're going to be the centerpiece in the biggest spectacle Melody has ever seen!_

She did not voice these complaints either. No, she did not say a word. All she did was smile and nod. That was what Riven wanted her to do, satisfied with her reaction when he hummed approvingly and pulled away. He refocused on his holo-pad and she spent the rest of the meal picking at her fruit, thinking woefully about her impending death via caterers, florists, and wedding planners.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello loves! I just want to thank most of you for being patient; you all are a really good bunch and I love and appreciate you immensely!

For certain others, a quick word: you may not think you're being rude by posting reviews/messaging me saying "post another chapter" or "update" but you are. That's disrespectful, and it is one of my biggest pet peeves. It stings that some of you can type out those two-word demands a million times, but you can't muster any kind of substantial, meaningful review for the current update. I have a lot going on in my real life, which ALWAYS takes precedence over fan fiction. When I do write, I have multiple active stories to focus on, and my inspiration doesn't strike equally for all of them. I spend a long time working on these chapters, trying to produce quality stories. I can't churn out updates like some kind of machine. Please keep that in mind when you post.

Thank you for listening to my TED Talk. Now, on to the regularly scheduled story :) XOXOX

* * *

Luxe Aeterna  


"Stop fidgeting. You look gorgeous," Riven whispered in Musa's ear for the dozenth time that night.

 _Of course he would say that_ , Musa thought snidely to herself. He was the one who picked out her dress. Again.

Riven seemed to have a thing about dressing her. He enjoyed presenting her with lavish gowns, ornate hairpieces, and designer accessories. Tonight's ensemble was a navy blue that draped over Musa's body like waves, the gauzy fabric flowing from her waist and trailing across the ground. usually Musa avoided blues because they were too similar to her hair, but this dress was surprisingly complimentary. She covered her bare shoulders with a silver wrap, her hair done up in a twist and held with silver and sapphire pins.

But he wasn't the one who had to wear it on display through a crowded dining room, dozens of judgmental gazes assessing her every step.

No matter how many compliments she received or how many heads she turned, Musa still felt self-conscious. She felt her indiscretion written in red on her skin, boiling at every point of contact Riven made with her body: a hand on the small of her back, his side pressed against hers. He wove them through the ballroom, his head held high as he preened to all Queen Galatea's guests as if to say, _yes she is mine._

The Queen of Melody herself stood at the foot of her throne, greeting patrons and politicians alike. There were a great many important people in attendance; after all, this was a monumental achievement for the planet. Not many systems had been as lucky as the Harmonic Nebula when it came to restoration projects. Musa was lucky to have such a practical, forward-thinking leader at Melody's helm; she had heard far too many horror stories of planets that had descended into further chaos than when the wars began.

Yes, tonight was a night to celebrate a great many things. Musa just wished the court would focus more on the restoration and less on her engagement.

Finally, it was Riven and Musa's turn to speak to Queen Galatea.

"Your Majesty," Musa curtseyed respectfully, peeking out the corner of her eye to make sure that Riven had dipped into a bow. He had, thank goodness, though he did not seem all too happy about it.

"Lady Musa," Queen Galatea replied cordially, looking between the couple. "How glad I am that you both were able to attend."

"We wouldn't miss it," Musa said, turning to Riven. "I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Riven."

"Yes, I remember Riven well from our Alfea days," Queen Galatea mused, arching one blonde eyebrow. "He was quite spirited, if I remember correctly. You two were always the talk of campus, much to your chagrin, Musa."

"Those days are behind me, Your Majesty," Riven said with a blasé smile. He was irked, if the flex of his hand on her waist told anything, but he kept himself composed. "I am settled and fully committed to Musa."

"I would hope so. Musa has done Melody a great service, and there is still much more to be done. It would be a shame for her to pick a partner that did not share her drive or vision for this great nation."

"Musa's drive is one of the things I admire most about her, along with her spirit and her passion. That may have bothered me in the past, but I am not the same rebellious teenager I was at Red Fountain. I grew up, and I would be honored to share the light with such a strong woman."

"So I see," Queen Galatea replied, pacified somewhat but not completely. She still seemed skeptical, and Musa could not blame her. Musa, herself, would not have believed the change in Riven had she not been experiencing it firsthand. Now, he was a proper prince charming...almost too good to be true. "And what, dare I ask, do you have to offer such a strong woman in marriage?"

"Love," Riven stated plainly, jutting out his chin as if daring the queen to say that was not enough. "And a partner to help shoulder her burdens."

"Well then, who am I to stand in the way of love?" Queen Galatea conceded. Musa let out a breath, both relieved and disappointed (some small part of her was hoping that her monarch would not approve and cast Riven out, solving this whole mess for her). Queen Galatea raised the glass she was holding in a toast. "I give you my blessing to wed. May you make each other happy for years to come."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Musa said, dipping into another curtsey.

"Now, tell me about the wedding."

"Ooooooo did I hear someone say wedding!"

Musa turned around to see that her friends had finally arrived. For a group of people to be so grossly late despite staying in the same palace was beyond asinine. But Musa knew Stella's beauty routine took at least three hours and Flora was in the throes of pregnancy sickness, so between everyone's needs Musa supposed she should be glad they came at all.

When Stella threw her arms around Musa in an exaggerated hug as she shrieked about the wedding, Musa wished they hadn't come at all.

Queen Galatea seemed amused, no doubt remembering all the Winx Club's infamous Alfea antics. "Is this the bridal party?"

"Oh yes! Of course," Musa cursed herself, turning to her longtime friends in embarrassment. She really was terrible at this whole wedding planning thing. "I'd love you all to be in the wedding, if you don't mind. I had meant to ask the other day, but it totally slipped my mind."

"Absolutely!" Stella screeched and clapped her hands excitedly. "I love a wedding! Honestly I'm offended you didn't ask sooner. I was just telling Brandon how rude - "

"What Stella means is, we're honored," Aisha cut Stella off with a radiant smile. She seemed genuinely pleased to be asked to be in the wedding. It made Musa's stomach turn.

"Great," Musa smiled through thin lips. "Thank you."

She should have been more excited about this. She should have been jumping up and down like Stella or tearing up like Bloom. Instead, Musa felt the pit of dread and inevitability in her stomach deepen. Now that she had included more people in this spectacle, the harder it was to back out.

"I think this is a great time for a group hug!" Flora suggested, throwing her arms wide open and tossing them around Musa's neck.

There was no escaping the hug. All the other girls trapped Musa in the middle of the most uncomfortable bonding moment of her life. Flora's baby bump pressed into her ribs and Bloom's elbow nearly hooked her in the jaw. Thankfully it only lasted a few moments and Stella bounced off to grab everyone a glass of champagne, Bloom following dutifully behind so that the blonde did not spill any on her return trip. In all the chaos, Musa had lost Riven to the crowd, and Flora politely excused herself to go sit with Aisha accompanying her, leaving only Tecna to stay with Musa. Which was perfect.

"Tec, would you be the maid of honor?"

"Me? You want me to assume such a responsibility?" Tecna asked, floored. "Are you certain?"

"You're my best friend, Tec. There's no one else I'd rather have."

"Well then," Tecna cleared her throat, overcome even if she refused to show it. "I shall endeavor to do my best."

"I know you will."

This was the only part of the wedding Musa felt remotely good about. Their whole friendship, Musa knew that Tecna always felt like the odd girl out. To do this for her best friend and former roommate was the least Musa could do.

Whatever else might have been said between friends was cut off by Queen Galatea summoning Musa to her side. It was Musa's duty, as the Guardian Fairy, to speak on behalf of the restoration project; after all, it was her pixie dust that laid the foundation. Musa apologized to her friends - who really could have cared less if she participated in their celebrating - to go shake hands and kiss babies.

There were so many people who wanted to speak to her, ask her questions, and thank her for her service. Unfortunately, word had also gotten around about her engagement (the large rock on her finger didn't help, either) and so a healthy dose of congratulations were thrown in as well. They were all polite smiles and bony embraces. Musa hated every second of the pageantry.

After a while, Musa stepped off into a corridor to catch her breath. If she got one more hug from some old rich broad, she was going to scream.

 _This is it_ , she thought, her mind reeling. _Everyone knows now. You're trapped. There's no going back. You are going to marry Riven You are going to marry -_

"Congratulations. I hear your engagement has earned the royal seal of approval."

Musa snapped her head up to see Nabu leaning against the wall, his smoking jacket unbuttoned and his tie loose around his neck. He looked casually debauched, so perfectly fuckable that it hurt, and Musa had the urge to physically smack herself for going to that train of thought first.

"It has," Musa replied shortly, turning her back to Nabu and taking a sip off her glass. He needed to leave before she did something a proper engaged woman should not. Any other man would take that as a rebuff and go away. Not Nabu.

"So, when can we all expect the nuptials to take place?"

"We haven't set a date."

"Ah, I see."

"No, you do _not_ see," Musa spat back. _Dragon above_ , this man aggravated her! Gone was the urge to jump in his pants, now replaced by the urge to throttle him for his insolence. "Whatever it is you think has been going on - it's not."

"It's not?" Nabu mimicked, cocking his head to the side in faux ignorance like the impossible shit he was. His smile was absolutely toothy. Was that a glass of whiskey in his hand? Was he drunk? It would certainly explain why he kept trying to get into her personal space.

"This - " Musa pushed Nabu away and gestured between them exaggeratedly " - cannot continue. I won't let it. I am going to marry Riven and that is the end of it."

"Alright. You're marrying Riven. I heard you."

"You're hearing me, but you're not understanding me," Musa stressed, knowing that Nabu was being purposely obtuse. She just could not understand why. "Why do you want me so badly? We've known each other for nearly a decade and you've never even looked at me until a few days ago."

"Because how can I ignore something I know in my bones is right?" Nabu asked, his expression becoming stormy. "You can say you're marrying Riven and all this bullshit, but you will never be happy with him. And do you know how I know that? Because what I felt when we were together - that was something I have never experienced before. We just...click, Musa. You can't tell me that you didn't feel it too."

Damn him, he was right. Musa knew he was right. Even now, at each other's throats in this dark, narrow hallway, Musa felt a thrill run down her spine, her entire being drawn into Nabu's orbit like he was the sun. It was a force of nature, and while she'd had that with Riven once upon a time, it was a spark compared to the inferno she'd built with Nabu. And all that within a few short days...

...the intensity of their relationship scared her.

Riven was safety. Riven was familiarity. Could Musa really make herself throw all that away for the husband of one of her closest friends? Would she wreck a home, and a planet? Would she ruin her own reputation, one she had built from nothing after years of sacrifice, for a man?

The answer was simple.

No.

But then he fixed her with those eyes, stepped just a little further into her space so that it was that much harder to catch her breath, and her viewpoint changed.

Musa had no idea how deprived of connection she was until Nabu. It would be so simple to cave, to say yes, to let him run his hands across her skin and under her dress, to all the places she wanted him most. One kiss would be all it took to pull her under.

And that was enough to snap her out of her daze.

Musa took a step back. Then another. And the world came back to startling clarity.

No one could ever hold that much power over her.

"It doesn't matter about connections," Musa forced the words out, swallowing thickly. "It matters what's right. I won't throw away my life for you, and I won't ask you to throw away yours."

"Come on Musa..."

"Go back to your wife, Nabu."

That was enough to silence him - or sober him - his jaw shutting with a click. Something dark passed over his face, something like finality, but Musa didn't place too much faith in that. Nabu was too hard headed to give up that easily, and the fire in his eyes burned even brighter as she turned to go.

As she walked back towards the dining room, she was reminded of that old Earth saying: the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.


	7. Chapter 7

Luxe Aeterna

When Tecna summoned everyone to Musa's room that next weekend, Musa had one thought on her mind: _This could not be good._

It was strange enough that it was her room that was being used for this impromptu meeting. Even stranger that it was Tecna calling it. Tecna never had anything to say; she was very mum. That's what Musa liked best about her. Which made Musa worried, because if something alarmed Tecna enough to want to talk to someone about it, it had to be serious.

Dragon, she could not take another crisis. Musa made it very clear once she moved to Melody that was she was _out_. That she would always cherish the memories, but the Winx Club was a thing of the past, and they needed to find someone else to fight these battles. She had too much responsibility to play the hero, and -

Musa's mental rant was cut off mid-sentence.

Apparently there was no emergency at all. Tecna simply stood in front of the doors to Musa's suite with a grin that could rival the cat from that trippy Earth cartoon movie Bloom made them all watch once. The rest of the girls stood in a semi-circle around Tecna, looking just as confused as Musa was.

"What's going on?" Musa asked as she approached. Everyone seemed to be staring at her for answers even though they were all here on Tecna's behest.

"Everyone, close your eyes," Tecna instructed.

All she got in reply was a bunch of blank stared and heavy blinks.

"Wait, you're serious?" Stella asked, the first to shake her stupor.

"Quite," Tecna replied, not amused. Her purple lips had pulled down into a frown. Clearly this was not how she envisioned things going down. "Now, if you will all please cover your eyes."

Everyone obeyed this time, creating a single-file line inside Musa's suite with Musa being the last to enter. She really hoped that she was not about to come face to face with a surprise renovation. Musa liked her suite how it was, even with Riven's knick knacks cluttering the place.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Musa opened her eyes to see her living room decorated with festive garlands and balloons, confetti sprinkling the table and a small stack of presents waiting nearby. A banner taped to the wall read 'same dick forever' while the TV was playing a slide show of photos of Musa at various stages in her life. A small cake in the shape of a penis was sat on the table beside the presents, along with a few hors d'oeuvres and a mimosa bar. It was a strange mix of tacky and classy that Musa had no idea how to process.

"I believe it is tradition to throw the bride-to-be a party before her wedding day."

"This is...very sweet, Tec," Musa said, surveying her little party. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet. The party has just begun," Tecna replied, walking over and switching on the sound system. Musa was expecting something with a heavy beat that everyone could dance to; she was surprised to get smooth jazz. Paired with the decor, it felt like Musa was sitting in a fancy, penis-themed lobby.

Everyone took a seat on the assorted couches and chairs while Tecna passed out mimosas to everyone except the pregnant Flora. It was a little too late in the day to drink something so light (Musa was hoping for something harder to calm her nerves) but everyone smiled politely as they took their drink. If anyone noticed as Musa gulped half of hers down in one go, no one said anything.

Once drinks were dispersed and the mood successfully stilted, Tecna stood in front of the group and clapped her hands together.

"Now, I read that there are usually games played at these functions that help the bride connect with her assorted group of maids." Tecna reached into the bag she had brought and displayed a stack of papers so thick it could be considered a novel. "So, who would like to complete a randomized quiz containing questions about Musa's childhood? Since we already know each other so well this should go swimmingly."

"I'll pass," Stella sighed with a roll of her eyes. Her mimosa was already empty, and she was reaching for the champagne for a refill. So much for trying to get pregnant. Maybe that was why she was in such a crabby mood: she was forced to hang out with her friends instead of fucking her husband for babies.

"Are there any other games?" Flora asked, ever the optimist.

As much as Musa desperately prayed that there weren't, Tecna had come prepared. Her bag was full of more trivia games about Musa, a drinking game that would make them watch and wait for certain moments to happen from a few of Musa's favorite movies, and something that including pinning a penis on a paper man while blindfolded.

That last one seemed promising, but they never got the chance to tape the paper man up before another knock came at the door.

A brief flash of panic surged through Musa at the thought of someone walking in on all.. _.this._ It was hardly dignified, and if that intruder happened to one of the higher ladies of court, or one of her fellow council members, then Musa would be the talk of the palace for at least the next month. Snide comments and glib jibes were the last things Musa needed on top of all her current stress, and her job required her to be taken seriously. Imagine, the Guardian Fairy of Melody holding court in a room full of dicks. No one would ever let her live that one down.

Stella, however, had no problem skipping over to the door, now a bit cheerier with four mimosas coursing through her veins, and throwing it open.

Two men stood in the doorway, both dressed like Melodian peace officers: red leather uniforms pressed and incredibly tight. Now, come to think of it, their uniforms were definitely not leather, more like a sustainable fiber blend. And they definitely were not cut with a low vee in the front, nor did they cling so close to the ass. And why were two officers standing at her personal suite doorstep anyway?

Suspicion and creeping dread settled in Musa's stomach, especially when she caught the faux-innocent look on Stella's face as she escorted the two men inside.

"Strippers? Are you fucking kidding me?" Musa asked, astonished. Was she living in a parallel dimension, or had she truly lost her mind?

"Do you like them?" Stella asked, beaming like the cat who ate the canary, completely unashamed "I thought we could all use a little something-something to release some tension." Then, she turned to the two men and gestured to the open space. Everyone was too shocked at the turn of events to stop them. "Make yourselves at home, gentlemen. We are looking forward to the show."

Stella reached out and stroked over one of the men's chests, who replied with a wolfish grin. It was such a disgusting display, especially from someone as self-professed in love as Stella. She snapped her fingers and the music changed from jazz to club, the beat thumping so loudly Musa could feel it in her chest. When the men started to dance, and everyone except for Tecna was egging the strippers on, was when Musa finally snapped.

"Have you lost your mind!"

"Hey! Be grateful!" Stella insisted, smacking Musa on the wrist with a couple of bills she was using to line the strippers' costumes. "You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you!" Musa repeated, her voice high and screechy with barely-contained rage. The urge to reach over and rip Stella's hair out was strong. "The whole palace is going to hear us! Do you have any idea how this will make me look?!"

"You need to loosen up!" Stella whined, hanging off of Musa like a dead weight. "All you say is 'work this' and 'work that'! You've got your head shoved so far up Galatea's ass that you don't know when to let goooooo..."

"Stella, that's rude!" Flora chided, her face flushing on Musa's behalf.

"What?" Stella asked, affronted, as if she were the one who was being attacked. "It's true! Musa never has any fun these days. I mean, look at her - she looks positively miserable! It's like she's allergic to having a good time."

"I know how to have fun, Stella," Musa huffed, feeling her blood boil under her skin. "Just because I don't get shitfaced all the time and don't brag about fucking my husband twenty-four-seven doesn't mean I have a problem."

"Maybe if you did some of those things, you wouldn't be so much of a dead weight!"

Something terrible coiled in Musa, something dark and dangerous and absolutely destructive. "You know what, I hope you never get pregnant. Because you're going to be one terrible mother."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Musa wished she could take them back. Stella reeled back as if she had been slapped. Her amber eyes flooded with tears, and it was her turn for her cheeks to burn red.

"Fuck you Musa," she spat and ran off, sobbing into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Even though the music was pounding in her ears, Musa thought the room was far too silent. The men danced on - that was what they were being paid to do, after all - but everyone had heard what had gone down, her supposed friends staring at her with a mix of shock and pity. Bloom followed after Stella, always the obedient bestie. Musa could have been sick.

"I need a drink," Musa muttered to herself, stepping away from the wreckage of that particular relationship.

She bypassed the mimosa materials altogether, headed for her personal liquor stash. It was in her bedroom, the only untouched part of the suite. She slammed the door shut and locked it. From there, she pulled out a handle of gin from underneath the nightstand and took a swig straight from the bottle. It burned all the way down, but it did the trick. Within moments, she started feeling numb. Perfect.

"Are you alright?" Tecna asked. Musa couldn't even be mad at Tecna for breaking past the lock, not that Musa had tried too hard to keep people out. She could have spelled the door, but she didn't. Of course Tecna would be the only one to make sure Musa was okay. No one else gave a shit about the girl who had wished infertility upon her supposed friend.

"Peachy," Musa replied, her voice cracking. She hid that behind another swig of liquor. "You want some?"

"No, thank you."

That was fine. Musa was perfectly content to drink by herself. She had been doing it for quite a while now.

"What am I doing, Tecna?"

"Drowning your guilt?"

"I meant here, at this party, getting married," Musa clarified, feeling a shiver run up her spine at the word _married_. It still scared her to no end. "Am I making the right choice? Do you think Riven is the right choice?"

"I will confess, I was shocked when you told us of your engagement. I always thought that your relationship was founded on a thin foundation, always prone to blowing up at your feet. You always took the fallout worse than he did. And then...he just left. Without a word. And you were forced to go on," Tecna recollected their relationship with devastating accuracy. It almost hurt, how her words cut straight to the core. "I thought you had moved to a different stage of your life. I did not know how much of you was still attached to the past."

"Do you think that's what I am? Holding on to the past?"

"I cannot say. I am not in this relationship," Tecna sighed and looked at Musa, really looked at her. "I just know that if Timmy and I had been half the couple that you and Riven were and ended even a fraction as poorly, I would have to think twice, and I mean _truly_ think, before I committed my life to him."

They sat in silence for a bit, Musa drinking and mulling on Tecna's words. She was right, of course. Musa hadn't thought this all through. It had happened so fast, and sometimes it still didn't feel real. Sometimes her life as it was before the war, all those years in Alfea, felt like it had happened to a different person. And she was a different person now, wasn't she? People didn't go through the kinds of things she went through and remain the same.

The real questions was: did this new her want the same things - the same people - as the old her did?

Tecna heaved a sigh, and actually reached for the bottle. Musa handed it over wordlessly, letting her oldest and dearest friend take an impressive sip.

"But what do I know? I have only ever dated the same man my whole life, and am blessed that said relationship has been easy, all things considered," Tecna let out a tiny laugh, tracing over the faint scars on her arms that Musa knew could only be from Omega. Tecna had never talked about her time there, not even now when the wounds were over a decade old. "Riven seems like he has changed, mellowed. If he makes you happy, then I believe that is something worth pursuing. Just be sure that you are certain before you commit yourself to marriage. It is perfectly acceptable to say no."

 _Except it isn't_ , Musa wanted to say but bit her tongue. It was easy to back out, to change one's mind, to say no when one did not belong to an upper class as strict and as involved as Melody's.

Tecna was trying to help. Musa was going to let her think it worked.

"Thanks Tec. For everything."

"Of course," Tecna said and nodded her head. "What are friends for?"

Tecna got up and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry about the party," Musa apologized before Tecna could slip away. "I didn't know what Stella had planned."

Tecna smiled thinly, something old and tired lining taut lips. "I suppose some things never change."

Musa nodded and Tecna slipped from the room, letting in a burst of heavy music as she left, reminding Musa of the mess that waited for her outside the shelter of her bedroom. But her bedroom was not much of a shelter. It was her least favorite place in her suite, if only because the bed smelled like Riven, and Riven was the last person she wanted on her mind right now. Her mind was already congested with conflicting thoughts of him. She didn't need any more.

Getting up and taking the bottle with her, Musa took the service exit out of her bedroom. It was the same one the maids took when they thought they were being sly, hidden behind a shelf in her vast walk-in closet. As far as they knew, Musa had no idea it existed. She had not even thought to use it before now, gently pushing on the swing door that led to a dimly-lit stone corridor. Musa did not want to know how many times these specific paths had been used to spy; knowing the Melodian court, the answer was far too many times to count. Now, they served Musa well as an escape to the palace beyond.

This specific exit led to a small hall, the door disguised by blending perfectly into the ornate pattern of the walls. Musa knew where she was immediately: just off the main hall around the corner to her suite. Except, around this bend lied the path to Nabu's suite.

Was he still here? He had to be, seeing as though his wife was currently enjoying the strippers in Musa's suite. Even if he didn't want to be with Aisha, or fuck her, he would not leave without her. They all had appearances to keep up.

Still, a lingering urge to follow that path tugged at Musa, drawing her further down the hall. Musa blamed it on the alcohol, lowering her inhibitions and making it all too easy to give into her worst impulses. This was one of the worst nights of her life and she just wanted something, _someone_ , to make it better.

Musa knocked on his door, the same unassuming door as any other, and her anxiety surged with a vengeance.

What was she doing? Oh by the Dragon, what was she doing?! This was wrong! This was so, so wrong, and anyone could pass by right now and see her - intoxicated, miserable, and knocking on another man's door. The rumors would be vicious. They would tear her apart, everything she worked for, everything she had ever wanted...but everything she wanted lied behind that door, and the conflicting feelings that brought on made her head spin.

It was too much. It was all too much. And she was drunk. And she was going to be sick.

And sometime between her crippling nausea and blacking out, the door opened. It was a shame she never saw who it was.

* * *

Musa woke up in her own bed late the next morning with the worst headache.

She didn't remember climbing into bed or tucking herself in or leaving out a glass of water with two pain killers by her nightstand. In fact, she did not remember anything past yelling at Stella and knocking back enough gin to kill a horse. She did remember what made her want to drink all that gin in the first place, and even the memories of the bachelorette party from hell were enough to make her want to start drinking again.

There was something lying next to the glass of water: a single purple orchid. Its petals were soft to the touch, the stem fresh and green. Whoever plucked it picked one in perfect bloom. It made her smile, and her headache dulled just a bit.

Musa got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. It was not as terrible as she thought it might be, though her hair was particularly wild. Briefly, she thought about cutting it short like it was back when she first started at Alfea. Then, she turned from the mirror and walked into the living room.

The room was completely clean, not a single remnant of the bachelorette remaining. It was as if the party had never happened at all.

Instead of strippers standing on the table, Riven was seated at it. From the looks of it, he had been there for quite some time, his breakfast plate half-picked at and cold. One of the maids poured him a fresh cup of coffee, but quickly scampered off as soon as Musa sat to join him.

"How was your party?" Riven asked, though his nose was buried in today's paper.

"Fine," she lied, putting some fruit onto her plate. "Tecna arranged a girl's night. We played games. It was nice."

"Hmmmmm," Riven hummed, and Musa was sure everything she said went in one ear and out the other.

"And yours?" Musa asked, but only to be polite. He didn't care about her night, and honestly, Musa didn't care what he did with his.

"Fine," he mimicked her words, his tone dry and bored. "We ate, smoked cigars, grappled a little. Nothing special."

Just like that, conversation was exhausted.

Was this marriage? Was this what the rest of forever was going to be? Talking but no one listening?

"Thank you, for the orchid."

"What orchid?"

"The one lying on my nightstand this morning?" Musa tried to jog Riven's memory, but he just looked more perplexed.

"I didn't leave you an orchid," he dismissed, a frown pulling at his lips as he refocused on the paper. "Perhaps the staff left it for you."

Another memory surfaced, a vague one of knocking on someone's door in the middle of the night. Of strong arms catching her before she fell, hefting her back to bed, placing her gently on the mattress and pulling up the covers, concerned brown eyes making sure everything was okay before turning out the light. She thought she had been completely knocked out. Apparently not.

Musa swallowed and nodded, her breakfast turning to ash in her mouth.

"Yes, perhaps it was the staff," she agreed, knowing in her heart it was a lie.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello loves! I've been disenchanted with this story for a bit, which is why it has taken me so long to update. I feel like Musa and Nabu have the same cyclical conversation every other chapter, so please tell me if you think this story sounds repetitive. There is an actual plot that I am building up to, I swear. You lovely readers just have to ride the roller coaster of drama first! XOXOX

* * *

Luxe Aeterna

It was Riven's idea to have the rehearsal dinner in the palace.

Musa was just fine without one. She wanted to get the whole spectacle over with as quickly as possible. But no, Riven insisted on a four-course meal followed by a night of dancing with all the higher ups of Melodian society in the grand ballroom. The whole thing felt like a wedding reception instead of a rehearsal dinner, but Musa kept her mouth shut and smiled, nodded at all the right times, and laughed at all the right comments. Riven had not asked for much, and he made it clear that he wanted to profess their everlasting union from the rooftops. There was not much bigger a statement he could make, which made Musa somewhat afraid of what the wedding would entail. For better or worse, she would get to find out in the morning.

 _I am getting married in the morning_ , Musa thought, the fact hitting her for the fifth time that night. She kept forgetting what rehearsal dinners were for, what they meant, and what came after.

It only made her want to drink.

Musa and Riven sat at a table with their wedding party which consisted of the usual suspects. All the happy couples were there, holding hands and making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. Cynically, Musa wondered how much of that was fake. Did they all have their problems? Did they all fake their love for each other and lie day in and day out just to spare the other heartache? The idea made Musa sad. She didn't want to think about that. She wanted her friends to be happy, even if she wasn't.

Everyone seemed happy now, at least, chatting away, laughing and smiling. Tecna was showing off the specs of some brand new prototype while Timmy looked proudly on, Brandon and Helia asking questions while Stella and Flora chatted up a storm - probably about babies given the covetous manner Stella stroked Flora's belly. Bloom and Aisha seemed close, passing quiet conversation while Nabu and Sky did the same. Out of all the girls, Musa never struck them to be that close. Interesting.

About half way through the meal, Musa must have spaced out, because when her attention came back Bloom was standing up, getting everyone's attention. Her mouth was moving but Musa had yet to process the words.

 _What the fuck is Bloom doing?_

Then her brain kicked in and remembered _toasts_ \- but wasn't that also for the reception? - and then she started listening to whatever sentimental bullshit Bloom had to say.

" - and I just wanted to say that I am so grateful our family was included in your special day," Bloom said, raising her glass of water to everyone's champagne. "To Musa and Riven."

"To Musa and Riven," everyone echoed, clinking glasses and taking hefty sips.

"Your family?" Musa asked, needing clarification though she was certain that she was adding up all the signs correctly.

Bloom smiled widely, serenely, and took Sky's hand in one of hers and placed the other hand on her flat stomach. "Sky and I are expecting."

Of course Bloom would find a way to make Musa's dinner about herself. How did Musa expect anything less of her brave and fearless Winx Club leader? She tried to tamp down the feelings of rage inside her, because did she honestly want this dinner to begin with? No. But wanting it or not clearly would not have stopped Bloom from opening her giant, entitled mouth and turning everything into the Bloom show yet again.

Flora cooed happily, already chatting up a storm about prenatal vitamins and herbs to aid nausea while Tecna ran down a list of logistics for any first time parent to meet. Aisha held onto Nabu's hand, smiling serenely, though there was a deep want of her own seated there. Did Nabu know that Aisha wanted babies? Was he planning on giving them to her while chasing Musa?

The only unhappy party besides herself was Stella, who was growing redder and redder by the second.

Turned out it only took thirty seconds for her to blow her top.

Stella let out a frustrated shriek and removed herself from the table, throwing her napkin onto her plate and storming off. Brandon, embarrassed, got up and followed after her. Musa felt bad for him just a little, knowing the full force of the storm he was about to face. But he had willingly chosen to stay with that high-maintenance mess of a woman. He knew what he was getting himself into.

"Oh no, is Stella upset at me? Do you think I should go talk to her?" Bloom asked, genuinely worried.

 _No, Bloom, of course Stella is not upset at you rubbing your new pregnancy in her baby-hungry face. Of course not_ , Musa wanted to reply, but that would only cause more dram, and she was already wishing this whole party was over.

"I think Brandon can handle this one," Musa replied instead with a tight-lipped smile, downing the rest of her glass of champagne to calm her nerves.

Bloom accepted this without a struggle, smiling and sitting back in her seat. Her hand never left her abdomen, as if putting it there would magically will it to grow. It was the most asinine cry for attention Musa had seen from Bloom yet. Musa fought back a roll of her eyes, and pointedly averted her gaze.

As if Stella's outburst was not bad enough, moments later Riven rose from his seat, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with his napkin before placing it over his barely-touched plate.

"Where are you going?" Musa asked, startled. This night was supposed to be about them as a couple, and he was just getting up and walking away?

Riven smiled tensely. "I think I've had enough excitement for one night."

"But this is our rehearsal dinner," Musa protested. As much as she did not want to be here, she wanted to be here by herself even less.

"And I am sure you can handle it from here," Riven assured, his tone making to clear that there was no changing his mind. He was leaving, and that was that.

Musa tried not to panic, tried to smile as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. But it was hard to remain composed when she could already feel the eyes burning holes into her. There would be talk of this in the morning. All the courtiers, council members, and the Queen herself would be whispering about how Musa's groom-to-be left her alone at the party.

Turned out Musa could only tolerate the scrutiny for another half an hour before she made an excuse to leave. No one questioned her, no one begged her to stay. It was her reception but the party would go on without her, which was fine. Musa didn't want this party to begin with. Even if it died upon her exit, she wouldn't have felt bad.

The closer she made it to her quarters, the easier it was to breathe. Musa had a feeling that Riven wasn't going to be there. He rarely spent his time in their room. Wherever he went, he wouldn't be back until late, which was fine. Musa didn't particularly want to see him either. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to stay in her living room, away from the world and everyone in it with her secret bottle of vodka and drink until her world was a numb haze.

She was half way to the vodka when the door creaked. Musa didn't have to turn around to know that she was no longer alone.

"You really don't know how to take a hint."

"You seem stressed."

"Fuck you," Musa whispered heatedly, whirling around to face Nabu. It was always Nabu. Who else knew exactly how to push her buttons? "You know exactly why I am stressed."

"You care far too much about what these people think."

Of course he would say that, with his constant nonchalance and devil-may-care attitude. He took nothing seriously - not his marriage nor his role as the Crown Prince of Tides. He spat in the face of tradition and responsibility. How could Musa expect him to understand the pressure she was under when he didn't care about it himself?

"The only thing that matters is what these people think," Musa fired back. Even now, she had to check over her shoulder to make sure that Nabu had shut the door so they were secure from prying eyes, that no one was peeking through a window, ready to invade a personal moment and start a career-ending rumor.

"The Musa I knew was not so caught up in appearances."

"You don't know me."

Part of that was true. He had not really gotten to spend time with her since he got out of his coma. Before then, the last time they had seen one another had been on Earth, right before a battle with the Black Circle. All that seemed like a lifetime ago. Musa was not the same girl who brought the belief in magic back to Earth. So many things had changed her, shaped her. So much time had passed. She might as well be a stranger to Nabu now. Except strangers didn't feel this connected.

"Perhaps not," Nabu agreed, pressing closer on the next step. Musa could feel his hot breath tickle her ear. "But I know chemistry. I know how right it feels to hold your body close to mine."

 _Too close_. Nabu was too close, and she could already feel her restraint weakening.

"Why did you help me the other night?" Musa asked, getting straight to the point, no pussyfooting around. She was done with games. "I was drunk. I showed up on your doorstep. You could have done anything you wanted with me, and I would have let you."

"Forgive me for not wanting to _rape_ you," Nabu spat, offended. "Is that really what you think of me?"

"I don't know what to think about anything anymore," Musa confessed, thinking of the ballroom full of people she called friend but could barely stand, the fiancé she had always wanted but was pretending to love. "I thought I had left behind all the drama and bullshit after graduation, after I moved back here, after I made a new name for myself. I worked so hard, but still..."

"Our friends still run around like it's high school, still caught in the same petty drama, and you're wondering if it will ever end," Nabu finished for her, and Musa found it startling just how close he came to hitting the mark.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Only to those who really see you."

Against her better judgement, Musa let herself sway closer to Nabu. She let him touch her, his hands trail down her waist to the swell of her ass, let his lips ghost over the shell of her ear, the line of her jaw, the swell of her lips. And then, just as he was going to close the distance, Musa pulled back.

"Aisha wants a baby. Did you know that?"

Nabu immediately went tense and uncomfortable. Musa had hit a nerve, just like she hoped she would.

He cleared his throat and said, "She has made her intentions clear."

"Are you going to give her one?"

"I am the Prince of Andros. Do I really have a choice?"

"You always have a choice," Musa said resolutely, stepping even further away. "And I'm making it for you."

"Musa - "

"Stay away from me, Nabu. I mean it. For you family's sake."

"Then stop giving me reasons to come back," Nabu countered, looking her dead in the eye. "You tell me you want me gone, then show up at my doorstep. You tell me to go back to my wife, but keep inviting us to all these fancy parties. What are you trying to prove to me, Musa? That you're happy with Riven? That you've finally gotten everything you worked so hard for? You'll have to do a lot harder to convince me when every single line on your face is screaming to be saved."

"I am happy," Musa said frostily, feeling angry tears sting at her cheeks. "I have everything I have ever wanted. I am needed here. I am adored here. I have a place and a purpose and a man who loves me."

"Yes, you do, But it's not Riven," Nabu replied, something unreadable and sharp in his eyes. "This life you think you have, this life of luxury, living under the scrutiny of some old hags with made up roles in heavy makeup, it's all fake. Nothing about this is genuine. If nearly dying and spending years in a coma taught me one thing, it's that all we have in this life is the here and now, not the promise of some nebulous, spectacular, _stilted_ , _sterile_ future. If that's the life you think you want, I can't stop you from chasing it. But you're going to wake up one day wishing you'd made different choices."

Musa didn't want to hear him, didn't want for Nabu to make sense. Damn him for making sense. Damn him for getting under her skin so easily. But Musa wouldn't let him win, not so easily, not without a fight. Not ever, if she had her way.

"If you really believe all that, you wouldn't have settled for Aisha."

Nabu shrugged, a little helpless. "Maybe I'm just trying to prevent you from making my mistakes."

Musa scoffed and rolled her eyes, refusing to accept that they were watering. "You know what I think? I think you're just jealous of what I have."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah. You are miserable, and sad, and lonely, and you'd take it out on anyone who'll listen," Musa said, disgusted and so completely done with this conversation, with him, with everything. "I'm done being your shoulder to cry on and a warm body for you to fuck your problems away. Go find someone else to take pity on you, and leave me the fuck alone."

For a while they just stood there, Musa angry and red-faced, her chest heaving with the exertion of verbally eviscerating the only man who may actually understand her, and Nabu with his unreadable, incredibly sad dark eyes. How the man went from being an infuriating douche to a wounded animal so quickly was astounding. Truly, the man had skill. It made Musa even angrier, if only because she felt bad for him when she did not want to feel anything towards him at all.

"The blinders have to come off at some point, Musa," Nabu said, the fight gone from him as he turned away. "I just hope there's something left of you when they do."

And then he left.


End file.
